


Soul of the Sea

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A Tense Moment Involving Eggs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bar Brawls & Blowjobs, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Blood, Come Swallowing, Creative Lube Alternatives, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe some arguing okay but they make up really fast don't hate me, My Stupid Sense of Humor, Reckless Behavior, Robin being a badass, Rough Sex, Selkies, Steve really rolls with things he should probably question, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: The pub's door suddenly swung open and hithardagainst the ship-lap walls, Steve turned away from the bar to see who had just come in - and nearly dropped his tumbler right on the ground, because holyshit...Sex on two legs had just walked in.Blue eyes that looked ready for a fight, a smile turned feral, tongue licking out at sharp teeth. Sandy blonde hair that reminded Steve of the beach, curling around the guys forehead, tumbling down the back of his neck. A face that could kill, kind of looked like itwantedto.He looked a little damp, like he’d just crawled out of the ocean - and Steve would have thought he’d just run a mile, if he wasn’t breathing so smoothly. The guy had a leather jacket tucked under his arm, it looked soft - worn and well loved.“You’re drooling.” Steve jumped at the sound of Robin’s voice at his ear. He reallydiddrop the glass this time, and it shattered... sending glass and whiskey skittering across the floor. The guy looked right at him, andsmiled- almost like he knew exactly what was going through Steve’s head right now.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	Soul of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illicit_Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illicit_Hiraeth/gifts).



> It’s my dear friend's Birthday soon, and she loves fantasy AU’s - and Selkies… and absolute filth. This was supposed to be a one shot, and like… IT IS, I SWEAR IT… it’s just _long_ one shot… It’s also pretty much entirely porn so, yeeeeeeeah.
> 
> I really have no business writing this prompt, but I love her so I’ve given it my best shot - I know nothing about Selkies please go easy on me, because I know for a fact that the Selkie aficionados are a terrifying and powerful group.
> 
> I kept forgetting to note down tags as I wrote this, so I kind of hope I didn't forget anything... I also want you all to know that at some point while writing this I went and listened to seal sounds for a little while on youtube. This is the level of research I put into my fic.

Steve had mixed feelings whenever he came back to the Harrington vacation home, out on the coast of Maine. It was right on the water, pretty much prime real estate. And if that was really all you took into account, it was perfect. A beautiful house, in an ideal location... secluded and peaceful.

He had spent so many summer breaks here, so many family holidays. Ones that quickly turned into less of a family holiday, and more of a Steve being left to his own devices sort of thing. His parents spent more time attending fancy parties and social gatherings, than they did on the beach with a pail and shovel. 

So he built sandcastles alone, until he got too old for it.

It was about three summers of pure boredom after that.... then he discovered the nightlife here. It wasn’t much, you could hardly even _call_ it a nightlife... but it was more than he had in his home town of Hawkins Indiana. He got his first fake ID when he was seventeen, and he used it _plenty_. 

Of course, he didn't need a fake ID anymore, and the same seedy bars that seemed so exciting back then... just felt kind of shitty now.

With the exception of one Irish pub right off the docks. It was where the trappers went after a month or more out on the sea. And if his mother caught him there, it would have sent her into a complete fit. That had a lot to do of the appeal to the place, if Steve was being completely honest with himself. He was a grown ass man, and she was _still_ trying to steer him in the ‘right’ direction.

But he was here alone now, and there was no one around to make soft, disappointed comments about what he was doing with his life. Or perhaps more aptly, what he _wasn’t_ doing with his life.

He knew he looked out of place, sitting at the bar surrounded by far more weathered looking men. He tried to grow a beard one time, and immediately realized he just wasn’t for that life. He had a bit of a baby face, and trying to do anything to diminish that fact just made him look ridiculous. But a few of the fishermen here had gotten to know him over the years, and if someone tried to give him a hard time... he generally had a couple much larger, much more intimidating men, who would come to his side.

So he was left well enough alone, to drink his single sad tumbler of whiskey... that he didn’t even really like the taste of. He liked watching the action here though, it was always lively, the jukebox was always turned up to _just_ this side of too loud, there were always a couple men who were _just_ past drunk - and they usually ended up either throwing fists, or dancing in each others arms by the end of the night. Whichever outcome it was, Steve was entertained either way.

Tonight seemed more like the ‘in your eyes tonight’ dancing sort of night, and two rather large men with unruly beards were already well on the way to falling into each other. 

“That one.” Steve said, sounding confident.

“Nope, it’s gonna be the other one.” The woman behind the bar replied. She was wiping out a thick glass beer stein, with a rag that looked like it would probably just make it dirty again. Robin was the closest thing he had to a friend here, she was tiny, but she packed a _mean_ punch - held her own just fine against the rowdy crowd that came in here.

They were betting on which guy was gonna hit the floor first, because they’d been doing it since the day Steve first came in with his fake ID. Back when she was wiping down the tables, merely daughter to the owners. She ran the place herself, now.

“No way.” Steve said, feeling cocky this time. They pretty much traded wins and losses, but he just had a feeling that he was right tonight.

“Whatever, don’t complain when you lose.” She said, wandering off to deal with the guy who had just flagged her down for another drink. 

The pub's door suddenly swung open and hit _hard_ against the ship-lap walls, Steve turned away from the bar to see who had just come in - and nearly dropped his tumbler right on the ground, because holy _shit_...

_Sex on two legs had just walked in._

Blue eyes that looked ready for a fight, a smile turned feral, tongue licking out at sharp teeth. Sandy blonde hair that reminded Steve of the beach, curling around the guys forehead, tumbling down the back of his neck. A face that could kill, kind of looked like it _wanted_ to. 

He looked a little damp, like he’d just crawled out of the ocean - and Steve would have thought he’d just run a mile, if he wasn’t breathing so smoothly. The guy had a leather jacket tucked under his arm, it looked soft - worn and well loved.

“You’re drooling.” Steve jumped at the sound of Robin’s voice at his ear. He really _did_ drop the glass this time, and it shattered... sending glass and whiskey skittering across the floor. The guy looked right at him, and _smiled_ \- almost like he knew exactly what was going through Steve’s head right now.

“Nice one, dingus.” Robin said, thrusting a mop and pan into his hands. Steve sighed, got off the chair and cleaned up his own mess, he’d learned long ago that in this place... you fucked it up? You fixed it.

The guy stalked over to a dark corner of the pub, fell into a chair and set two heavy boots up on the table, crossing them at the ankles. Steve watched out of the corner of his eye as the guy took out a cigarette and lit up, blew a thick cloud of smoke out into the room.

Steve wasn't the only one whose attention had been captured, but he might have been the most peaceful... Several fishermen had turned to give the newcomer the stink eye, they weren’t exactly the type of people who liked egos that were too big for a room. And this guy just had that vibe - like he thought he owned the entire world, and you were lucky he allowed you exist in the same space.

By the time Steve had finished cleaning up his mess, he came back up to find a new drink set out for him - courtesy of one Robin Buckley. One of the local fishermen was already making his way over to the newcomer’s corner.

“Don’t really like your type around here.” The fisherman grunted out, and the guy looked up at him with a humorless grin.

“Don’t really like _your_ type around anywhere.” He fired back smoothly.

“Oh man…” Steve could hear Robin muttering from behind him, but he was too focused on what was about to go down to turn back to check her expression.

“Fuck you say to me, boy?” The fisherman boomed, made his height full. A couple other guys got up, ready to be back up if they needed to. Steve’s stomach twisted a little, he knew he couldn’t do much to help this guy if things got ugly.

“I _said_ , you smell like fish guts… and you’re stinking up the place.” The newcomer said, launching up out of his chair and getting in the fisherman's face.

“This is gonna be a mess…” Robin muttered, probably more worried for the safety of her pub than anything else. The fisherman turned red, looked a little tomatoey for a moment... and then wheeled back an arm, let fly a quick right hook straight for the newcomer's face. 

Steve felt a flip in his stomach, watched as the guy grinned at the fist coming for him - like he was _living_ for this moment. And then he was ducking down, and the punch flew over his head... barely knocked a curl out of place.

The newcomer sent his own punch back, slamming a solid hit right into the stomach of the fisherman, and he staggered back - air knocked out of him, probably as much to do with surprise as the punch itself.

The other two were on him in a flash, shoving tables and chairs out of the way in a mad rush to be the first one to draw blood. Even the best of barroom brawlers would struggle with three on one, and it didn’t take long for a fist to land its mark. Blood sprayed from the newcomers nose, soaked his front teeth, turned his wild grin red.

Despite the uneven odds, the guy almost held his own... really kept up with them for a while. But Steve could see him getting tired, saw his dodges slow, watched nervously as he took more and more hits.

“ _Robin…_ ” Steve said the name like he was asking for help, because they had to do _something_. He’d heard enough stories about people being beat to death for saying the wrong thing, never been there to _see_ it, but heard about it. He glanced back at her and she just shook her head, like it wasn’t their business… 

But Steve just couldn’t sit back and watch, so he did the only other thing he could think of… ran right out in front, and grabbed a fisherman's arm to stop him from landing another blow to the newcomer.

“Okay, I think he got the point-” Steve started to say, when the fist slammed into his own face, instead. The fisherman had the decency to look kind of sorry about it for a second, before seeming to refocus his energy on the newcomer again.

Then Steve heard an ear splitting crack, the splintering of wood... he whipped his head around to find Robin standing on the counter with a massive shotgun in her hands - pointing it straight at a vacant table, which now had a sizable hole blown into it. “I want all of you out, on the count of three - or I start _aiming_.” she threatened, and never had Steve seen the place clear out faster. 

“Not you!” She barked, when the newcomer looked ready to turn tail and run with the rest of them. “Sit down, both of you.” She commanded, and they obediently fell into chairs. She disappeared into the back room, and an awkward silence stretched out into the stagnant air of the pub.

“Didn’t need your fuckin’ help.” The guy finally said, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Steve watched it splatter across the floor, soak into the cracks of the wood.

“Yeah, you really had that handled.” Steve said sarcastically, touching tentatively at the bruise that was no doubt already forming around his eye.

“ _Yeah_ , I did.” The guy insisted.

“You know I was here right? Like, I was watching the whole thing... you can't really tell me you were doing fine out there.” Steve countered, he was already getting annoyed with this guy.

“It’s not like you saved me anyway, getting nailed in the fucking face like that. Your girlfriend’s a lot more useful.” He bit back, spit another mouthful of blood - aimed it at Steve this time. 

Steve pulled himself out of the way and grimaced, as Robin walked back into the room. “Oh hell no, I am _not_ his girlfriend.” She said, looking at them in stark disappointment. She had a freezer bag of peas in one hand and a wet washcloth in the other. “And who the hell are _you_?” She asked the guy, passing the bag of peas to Steve, he pressed it to his eye, hissing at the pain.

“Billy.” The guy said stiffly, seemed to be debating whether he should take the cloth Robin had held out for him or not. Robin scoffed when he finally snatched it from her hand and used it to wipe messily at the blood drying on his face.

“Well Billy, you sure make one hell of an _impression_... don't you?” She said, stalking back around the bar to collect her things. “As fun as it sounds to babysit you assholes, I’m gonna go home now…” she tossed the keys to the place over to Steve, and he nearly fumbled them - dropped the bag of peas instead. 

“You can handle yourself, can't you Steve?” She asked him, gave him a pointed look... like she knew full well what was going on here, barely waiting for an answer before she swept out of the pub. Steve wondered what it said about their friendship, that she felt perfectly fine to leave Steve alone with someone who clearly enjoyed fighting more than was healthy.

“She seems like she’d be fun at parties.” Billy said dryly, watching as she slammed the door behind her.

“Oh you have no idea, get a couple drinks in her…” Steve replied, and Billy gave him a look. “I mean, she's _fun_ \- not like… you know, loose… _fuck_.” Steve dropped his head into his hands, because he was an absolute _disaster_. “She’s gay.” He tried instead, and yeah, he’d just outed his friend to a complete stranger.

He was contemplating just smashing his face into the table, finishing what the fisherman started, when Billy barked out a laugh. He looked up to see the guy absolutely losing it. “You’re a fuckin’ mess.” Billy finally managed to get out, as soon as his laughter died out.

“Gee, thanks…” Steve said, smiling hesitantly.

“I like a good mess.” Billy said, leaning back a bit in his chair. He gave Steve a lingering look up and down, like he was trying to gauge how much he actually liked _this_ mess.

“Uhh…” Was all Steve managed to get out, before Billy was launching himself off his chair and crashing their mouths together. Steve nearly toppled backwards off his own chair, winced as Billy's teeth clacked against his. Billy growled, shoved a hand into Steve’s hair and tugged his head to a more pleasing angle.

Steve was barely able to even keep up with him, with the hand suddenly pulling roughly at the front of his shirt, the brutal nips being delivered to his bottom lip, the knee sliding forcefully into the seat of his chair - pressing hard against the inseam of his jeans. Steve's head was desperately trying to catch up with his body, which was already responding to Billy. A complete stranger was practically mauling him right now, and all he could think to do was lean into it - soak it up, like he was thirsty for it. 

“Get this- _off_.” Billy hissed, breaking the kiss just long enough to ruck Steve’s shirt up, lip curling like he was offended by it. Steve hastily complied, lifted his arms and let Billy tug it up over his head, watched him discard it thoughtlessly on the floor. He shivered as the cold air hit his back, at the sharp contrast of Billy’s hands mapping his skin - leaving a trail of heat wherever they went.

And then Billy was sliding back... pulling _away_. And Steve made a confused sound of protest, before he realized Billy was dropping to his knees, hand’s gripping at Steve’s thighs and shoving them open... then he was leaning in to lick a trail of saliva up Steve’s bare chest. 

Steve’s whole body jolted as Billy’s tongue grazed his nipple, and Billy paused briefly before returning to the spot with his teeth and biting down sharply.

“ _Ow_ \- shit man, go easy.” Steve complained, grabbing onto the sides of his chair - dug his nails into the wood under his palm. Billy just huffed and licked out against the tender skin, mouthed at it until it was stiff from the attention.

Then Billy trailed his tongue back down to Steve’s stomach, teeth scraping lightly over the rise and fall of muscle, pressed a soft kiss to the bit of hair trailing out from Steve’s jeans. He looked up, through his lashes, eyes piercing - _searching_. 

Like he chose _now_ to wait for the go ahead from Steve… and Steve just stared back, gave a small nod of his head. 

Billy’s tongue swept out over his lips, wetting them. And then he was nuzzling his nose into the bulge at the front of Steve’s jeans, inhaling deep… like Steve smelled like apple-fucking- _pie_ , fresh out the oven.

Steve shifted on the hard wooden chair, tried not to notice the way his ass was getting sore from sitting too stiffly. And then Billy smirked, got his hands on Steve’s button and undid it smoothly - tugged the zipper down, tugged Steve’s _jeans_ down. Let them bunch up around his thighs, leaned in to press his tongue firmly against the fabric of Steve’s underwear.

Steve shuddered, could feel the pressure on his cock, the friction of cotton rubbing against his sensitive skin, the slight damp of Billy’s saliva soaking through... But he couldn’t feel _Billy_ , and that was kind of a problem for him.

“ _C’mon…_ ” Steve whined, not quite able to keep himself from pushing his hips up ever so slightly.

“Impatient.” Billy murmured against his cock, and Steve trembled with the vibrations it sent through him. But Billy was hooking his fingers in the waistband of Steve’s underwear, too. Like he still wanted to give Steve what he was asking for - pulled them down… And then Steve heard him suck in a breath. 

Steve had been trying to look anywhere other than where Billy was, settled in between his thighs like that, face inches away from his crotch. Because he felt like he was in danger of cumming from just _looking_ , and he kind of wanted to make this last. But he had to peer down when Billy made that sound, _had_ to catch the look on the guy's face when he saw the sheer size of Steve.

Because okay yeah, he was a little proud of it - even though it was just genetics... really had nothing to do with him.

“ _Fuck_.” Billy breathed, and the surprise quickly melted away. Replaced with an expression that Steve could only describe as _eager_.

That look alone had Steve’s cock giving a tiny kick, and Billy’s eyes hooded a little. He leaned in and stuck his tongue out… pressed it firmly to the underside of Steve’s shaft, dragged up - let it roll off the tip. Steve’s hips jerked up as Billy’s tongue flicked over his slit, and Billy slid his hands up along Steve’s thighs until he was holding him down, thumbs digging into hip bones.

“Easy,” He said, voice smooth. “Don’t want you doing that when you’re halfway down my throat, now do we?” it was teasing, light.

And Steve just bit down on his bottom lip, like he didn’t trust himself not to say something stupid - like that was _exactly_ what he wanted.

Billy just grinned, as if he knew full well what Steve was thinking without him having to say anything. Leaned in again, parted his lips… hovered maddeningly close to the tip of Steve’s cock. He could feel the damp heat of Billy’s breath, on him - it wasn’t enough, nowhere _near_ enough.

One of Steve’s hands pried itself from where it was gripping the edge of his chair, landed heavily at the back of Billy’s head and urged him forward. Fingers twisted into Billy’s curls, so tight that it must have stung.

Billy’s eyelids just fluttered, like he was into it. So Steve tugged harder, tugged until those soft lips were pressed firmly against him. And Billy just opened his mouth wider, wide enough to take him in… slid his tongue out to trace along the thick vein running down the underside as Steve guided him down. 

Steve’s breath caught in his chest when half way in, he hit the back of Billy’s throat - and he felt Billy swallow, felt his tongue rolling against the heavy weight pressing down on it… Steve relinquished the pressure at the back of Billy’s head, because he was a nice guy and people had their limits.

Billy just rolled his eyes, angled his head so he could get Steve _deeper_. And for a moment, Steve thought he was going to completely lose his mind. From the way his cock slid down Billy’s throat.... from the way slick, wet muscle constricted around him as Billy fought back the urge to gag. And Steve knew he was making this absolutely wrecked sound, mouth falling open as Billy’s chin pressed against his balls.

And Billy was looking up at him, through those thick, blonde lashes. Like he was _bored_ , like swallowing down Steve's eight inch cock was _nothing_ …

“ _Oh, wow…_ ” Steve practically moaned the words, watching helplessly as Billy pulled up again, leaving a shiny coating of spit behind as he went. Then he was sliding down again, and Steve was in awe with the way Billy’s lips stretched around his cock, pink and pulled tight around him.

Steve tightened his grip in Billy’s hair, used the leverage to help guide him - pulled him down when he was going too slow. Billy adjusted to it easily, followed the pace Steve set... moaned around Steve’s cock when he accidentally pushed down rougher than either of them had expected.

And Steve had to bite hard on his lip to keep from cumming, hard enough to split it open, groaned as the taste of copper hit his tongue. Billy just kept watching, from under those thick lashes, watching like he didn’t want to miss a second of Steve coming undone.

Steve’s thighs trembled as Billy took him deep over and over again, and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. As if Billy could read Steve’s mind he _smirked_ around him, released the grip on Steve’s hips and hummed - like it was encouragement. Like he was giving Steve permission to just go wild on him.

He didn’t really need Billy to ask him twice, thrust his hips up into Billy’s open mouth - and Billy moaned again, like he was begging for it. Steve got both hands into Billy’s hair, used it to pull him back only to thrust up again. Nearly lost his mind at the feeling that spiked through him each time his cock hit the resistance at the back of Billy’s throat, before sliding in deeper.

A small strand of saliva was trailing from the corner of Billy’s mouth down his chin, and those same piercing blue eyes that hadn’t left Steve’s face until now finally looked affected - glazed over with lust, like he was completely lost in the feeling of Steve fucking his throat.

And that was really all Steve could take, he pulled Billy back. “I-I’m gonna-” He stammered out, and Billy growled - fought to keep Steve deep, like he wanted nothing more than for Steve to cum down his throat like that. Steve’s muscles were seizing up, the need for release so intense that he just couldn’t manage to care. So he let go of Billy’s hair, figured the guy could do whatever the _hell_ he wanted…

He knew the sound he made was probably embarrassing, wrecked, _needy_. He came hard, his vision whiting out from it, and he felt Billy swallow him down - swallow _all_ of him down. Steve’s body was quaking, and the fog of climax took over for a while. It could have been thirty seconds, could have been a minute.

By the time he was coming down... refocusing on what was in front of him, he saw Billy pulling off - watched in fascination as a strand of spit clung from the bottom of Billy’s lip and stretched to Steve’s softening cock. Billy sighed, like he was satisfied, like sucking Steve’s dick was the equivalent to a nice warm bath after a long day of work.

“You really know how to treat a guy.” Billy said with a smug grin. And Steve probably would have gotten hard again if he were capable of that right now, from the way Billy’s voice scratched around the words - raw.

Billy made to stand up, and Steve’s hand shot out for his shoulder to stop him. “W-wait… lemme help you…” Steve managed to get out, still trying to catch his breath.

“Think I’m good, pretty boy.” Billy said, spreading open his knees and leaning back just enough for Steve to get a good look at the wet mess in the front of his jeans.

“Oh…” Was all Steve said, because his brain was short circuiting. The fact that Billy had cum in his pants just from sucking him off would have been enough to make him too stupid for words, even _without_ the mind blowing orgasm he had just experienced.

“ _Oh,_ ” Billy repeated, grinning. He stood, brushed some imaginary dirt off his jeans like it was nothing and strolled towards the exit… turned back to look at Steve one last time. And Steve thought he saw that smile falter, some hidden look behind the mask - something harder to read. 

And then Billy was gone, back out into the night. As quick as he’d come into Steve’s world, he was leaving again.

Steve sat for a moment feeling completely stupid for letting some random guy he just met go down on him like that, tucked himself back into his pants. Wondered if he would ever even _see_ the guy again…

He cleaned up the pub quickly, good enough so that Robin wouldn’t give him an earful tomorrow. While he was working, he caught sight of something tucked in the corner on a chair... near where the guy had been sitting before all hell broke loose that night. And as he got closer, he realized it was the leather jacket - Billy must have forgotten about it, during the fight... or during what followed.

Either way, Steve should probably have just left it at the bar. The guy could show up tomorrow and collect it from Robin if he really wanted it back… instead, Steve took it with him. Locked up, and slid his arms into the jacket for the walk home. It was a little big for him, but it was warm and soft with wear... and it smelled like Billy.

He was exhausted by the time he got back to the Harrington vacation home, didn’t even really have time to over think what had just happened - just fell into bed, clothes and all, wrapped up in a complete strangers jacket.

* * *

Steve woke up feeling surprisingly well rested, opened his eyes to the morning light with a contented sigh. He idly fingered the edge of the coat surrounding him. He was still huddled in Billy’s leather jacket, and the fog of sleep made it easier to simply bury his face into the material and breath in deep…

It smelled like ocean, sweat, and the lingering musk of Billy’s cologne. He wondered how long that smell might last, if Billy never bothered to come collect it… thought back to last night, to what had happened… the way Billy’s _mouth_ felt.

His dick gave a tiny twitch of interest and he banished the thought, willed himself to get up instead - to shuffle his way to the bathroom. Tried to find some sense of normalcy in life, brushed his teeth, relieved himself. 

When he finished he came back into his bedroom, stared at the jacket and the way it was rumpled in the center of his bed. He took it off, smoothed it down and folded it before setting it into a chair, then made the bed. Finally replacing the jacket at the end of his bed once it was turned down, stepped back to survey his work.

It looked out of place, there in Steve’s room... certainly didn’t look like any of the clothing he owned. He sighed, feeling strange about it… he really should have just left the thing at the pub, tucked it behind the bar and left a note for Robin. 

But he _hadn’t_ done that, and didn’t really feel like thinking too hard about why. So he just left the room, started down the steps figuring he could feed himself and worry about this sort of thing later. He made it about half way down the hall when there was a pounding at the door, loud enough to startle him.

He had no idea who would be knocking at this time, but he turned on his heel to go open the door anyway, yelling out “ _Would you hold on?!_ ” When the knocking only got louder. 

Steve swung open the door with his mouth already open to tell whoever it was to come back at a more reasonable time... When he realized it was Billy, and he looked _pissed_. “Um- what… how did you?” Steve started to ask, but Billy was already forcing his way in.

“Your friend told me where to find you.” Billy growled, and Steve wasn’t entirely sure what the guys problem was, but apparently it wasn't getting any better now that Steve had let him in. Billy fisted his hands into the fabric of Steve’s loose t-shirt, shoved him roughly into the wall. Steve flinched, and the Harrington family pictures rattled in their frames against the plaster from the impact.

“Where the _fuck_ is it?” Billy demanded, he seemed far too angry for someone who had just had their jacket taken home by their one night stand.

“Woah man, _relax_ … it’s just upstairs-” Steve started to explain, holding his hands up in a clear indicator that he didn't want a fight. Billy was already shoving away, stalking through the house - found the stairs and was going up. 

“Um… I could like, get it for you… _would you wait!?_ ” Steve was calling after him, following him quickly and tripping over his own feet.

Billy was already upstairs, opening doors and letting them slam against walls... looked relieved when he finally opened the door to Steve’s room and found the jacket, stood in front of Steve’s bed and stared down at it.

“Look man, I wasn’t trying to steal it or anything… I just thought maybe it would be safer here, than left at the bar. _You’re_ the one who forgot it.” Steve was saying, standing in the doorway and huffing to catch his breath. He didn’t actually think the jacket was really any safer in his own possession, but Steve wasn’t gonna tell Billy that he just wanted to see him again - especially since that plan wasn’t going all that well at this point.

“I should have been more careful.” Billy muttered, and Steve thought it seemed more like he was talking to himself, than actually agreeing with Steve. Billy waited a moment, then grabbed the jacket and slipped it on... and then it seemed like all the tension in his body slowly melted away. He turned around and looked Steve up and down, like he was finally able to actually see him… took in the sleep rumpled hair and thinning pajamas.

Then Billy grinned, it reminded Steve of what happened last night and he couldn’t help but flush.

“Look, since you’re here… want breakfast?” Steve asked, trying not to acknowledge the way Billy was currently undressing him with his eyes.

“Breakfast sounds... good.” Billy replied with, and Steve was already turning out of the bedroom and hurrying down the stairs - because there was no way he was going to be able to keep his shit together when Billy and a bed were in the same room together.

Billy followed after him, took his time with it. Steve glanced back to catch him inspecting the family photos hung on the walls. Steve hated those photos, remembered taking each and every one of them… remembered the way his parents made him pose and smile, it gave the illusion that they were a happy family that spent time with their beloved child.

Steve just left Billy there in the hall, figured the guy couldn’t get up to _too_ much trouble - set to rooting around in the refrigerator for anything he could actually make breakfast with… the place wasn’t exactly stocked for company, it was barely stocked for _Steve_.

By the time he had a carton of eggs out and was cracking them into a pan, Billy was entering the kitchen - made a beeline right for Steve, pressed up against his back and breathed in.

“Smells good.” Billy said, and Steve was pretty sure he wasn’t talking about the eggs. Billy’s body was pressed against him, his hands sliding forward to slip under the waistband of Steve’s pants.

Steve groaned, pressed his body back up into Billy. He could _feel_ Billy's reaction to it, feel the way Billy’s cock filled, the way it swelled against his ass. “I’m _cooking_.” Steve protested weakly.

“I’m helping.” Billy muttered into the soft skin of Steve’s neck, slid his hand lower until he was palming Steve’s growing erection.

“Th-this is not-” He broke off with a sharp gasp, as Billy bit sharply into the space between his neck and shoulder. “Helping.” Steve finished.

“C’mon pretty boy… let me fuck you.” Billy growled, hands retreating from Steve’s pants only to grab his hips and pull him away from the stove - spun him around and shoved him up onto the Harrington family table. Steve’s back hit solid wood, legs hanging off the edge. Billy was already sliding in between them, pressing his body down on top of Steve and continuing the assault on his neck.

Steve’s brain tried to come up with a convincing reason not to let this happen for about four seconds, and then Billy was rolling their hips together and all of that flew right out the window. Replaced instead with Steve making little needy sounds, like he was suddenly desperate. Billy was trailing tiny bites along Steve’s neck, up to his jawline… and Steve shoved at him, pushed at the center of his chest until he was drawing back with a growl - staring down at Steve with a dark look in his eyes.

“What?” He snapped, like he’d rather just keep leaving marks all over Steve.

Steve just ignored the attitude, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss, licked up into Billy’s mouth when it parted in surprise. Billy recovered fast, returned the kiss with teeth - like he wanted to bruise Steve's soft, pliant mouth. Steve shivered as Billy’s hands trailed down to his pants, tugged them down until Steve’s bare ass was pressed against the chill of the solid mahogany. Somewhere in the back of Steve’s mind he pictured what his mother’s face would look like right now, if she knew what was happening on her precious imported table. 

He didn’t really have much time to focus on that thought, because Billy was nudging a finger between Steve’s ass, rubbing tiny soothing circles against the rim of his opening. Steve shivered, whimpered into Billy’s mouth, and Billy pulled away - smirking down at Steve like he was pleased with himself.

“You want it?” Billy asked, kept the pressure light - just enough to tease.

“ _Yes-_ ” Steve gasped out, whined _again_ as Billy pulled away... watched as he took a bottle from the counter and returned.

“Aw, don’t make that sound, pretty boy... I’m not going anywhere.” Billy said with a smug look, tipped the bottle over on his fingers. Steve watched as oil trickled out over his pointer and index finger, it was the old glass decanter his mom thought was so classy… and Billy was about to use her sixty dollar olive oil as lube.

Steve sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewed on it like it helped with the anticipation. Billy just watched his face with a grin, like he enjoyed making Steve _wait_. “That’s probably enough…” Steve finally bit out, when the oil was dripping off his hand and landing with a wet sound on the stone tile below. Billy just wiped the excess on Steve’s thigh, before slipping his hand between his legs and pressing a finger up against Steve’s entrance…

“Ready to have your mind blown?” Billy asked, leaning forward a bit.

“Oh my god…” Steve groaned, let his head fall back and accidentally hit with an audible ‘thunk’ into the table. “Please hurry up…” he begged pitifully.

Billy just reeled back and let loose a gust of chaotic laughter, and then he was pressing his finger in. Steve’s breath hitched, and he clawed at Billy’s back - dug his nails into the leather. The burn subsided as quick as it had come, and Steve squirmed under Billy’s careful movements. 

“ _More-_ ” Steve breathed out. And Billy swiped his tongue over his teeth as he grinned, pushed another finger in and twisted them until Steve was gasping.

“You take it so well, pretty boy.” Billy marveled, voice dripping with heat - hooked his fingers and rubbed at Steve’s prostate, a firm, relentless pressure. Steve trembled with it, clung to Billy like he was the only anchor to reality. And Billy just kept working him over, watched Steve’s face with a sort of fascination - slid a third finger in, stretched him even more.

“You need t-to stop…” Steve managed to get out in between hitched breaths, almost like he was _sobbing_ it out. Billy stilled immediately, pulled his hand back - and a strange feeling curled in Steve’s gut at the sudden look of insecurity on Billy’s face. “I mean… don't wanna cum before you... before you-” Steve hurried to explain, flushing a deep red and breaking off before he could finish.

Billy visibly relaxed, “Well _shit_.” He drawled, grinning easily again. “We wouldn’t want that, would we?” He pulled his fingers the rest of the way out, and Steve squirmed... hated the empty feeling that was left behind.

Billy was pulling a condom out of his jacket and ripping it open between his teeth, getting a hand on his jeans and unzipping - freeing himself unceremoniously. And Steve was lifting himself up on his elbows to watch, because he hadn’t actually _seen_ Billy yet. And then Steve was swallowing, trying not to choke on the saliva pooling under his tongue… because Billy was _thick_.

He’d seen plenty of fat cocks before, but Billy was the first one he actually had serious doubts about whether he could actually handle it or not. Billy had taken himself in hand and was rolling the rubber over the tip, and Steve watched in awe as he fisted himself to pull it the rest of the way down. Billy’s hands were big, but they didn’t look that big wrapped around _that_.

“Maybe we should try four fingers first…” Steve managed to say, and Billy just gave him a look - like he was _so_ over Steve’s shit.

“C’mon pretty boy - you’re all open for me…” Billy teased, leaning in and nipping at the little layer of fat at Steve’s stomach.

“Fuck- Okay… yeah, lets go.” Steve said, staring up at the ceiling like it was somehow gonna give him strength. Billy just laughed, warm air gusting out over Steve’s skin - and then he was pulling back, grabbing Steve’s hips sliding him to the very edge of the table… lifting Steve's thighs, lining himself up.

And then he was canting his hips forward, pushing in. Steve melted into it, the sweet burn of his muscles stretching wide for Billy, the nearly overwhelming heat filling him. Billy didn’t meet much resistance, with the way Steve had already been fingered open - the slick oil only making it that much smoother.

Steve trembled as Billy bottomed out, lips falling open around a desperate sound. Billy gave a snap of his hips, like he wanted to go deeper - succeeded only in jostling Steve back, his whole body sliding across the table. Billy grunted, tugged Steve back to the edge before pulling back and thrusting in again.

The angle wasn't quite right, and Steve shifted, slapped a hand at Billy’s arm. Billy adjusted before Steve could even properly voice the complaint, lifted Steve’s hips just enough so that the next time he drove in he hit that sweet spot _perfectly_.

Steve moaned with it, the sound loud and clear in the empty kitchen - tangled his hands into the front of Billy’s jacket... held on for dear life as Billy picked up the pace. He wasn’t patient, that was one thing Steve had learned about Billy, so it wasn’t all that surprising that he fucked like he _meant_ it.

He could feel the impact in his _bones_ , Billy’s thighs connecting with the flat of Steve’s ass. The slap of skin ringing out each time they met, as Billy hit hard and deep. He knew his fingers were trembling, knew his grip faltered each time Billy drove into him - knew the sounds he was making were embarrassing, dripping with the proof of how much he liked this… liked Billy. Liked the way he was _rough_ , all sharp edges and danger.

Billy was grunting with the effort of it, pink tongue slipping out to lick out over the top of his lip. Pupils blown with lust, dark. Brow pinched in concentration, like he was holding back, like this was his idea of going _easy_ on Steve. 

Steve tried to focus on Billy's face, tried to hold back his release - needed to make the feeling that was coursing through him _last_.... Tried to focus on the smoke furling out behind Billy’s head. Blinked a little, before realizing that really wasn’t supposed to be happening.

“Uh Billy-” He tried to speak, but it broke into another moan when Billy snapped his hips harder. “Breakfast!” He managed to gasp out. Billy’s hips gave an aborted jerk, and he stared down at Steve like maybe this was some kind of dirty talk he wasn’t entirely getting the point of. 

“On the stove - burning.” Steve managed to pant out, and Billy swore, _hissed_ out a sharp ‘ _fuck_ ’… the sound of it went straight to Steve’s gut and pooled hotly. Billy pulled away and turned to shove the pan of eggs off the burner, flicked on the overhead fan before turning back - thrust back in harshly, like it was somehow Steve’s fault for the interruption.

By the time Billy had worked the rhythm back up, he was huffing with exertion - leaning forward just far enough for Steve to feel the breath ghosting over his exposed skin. Steve slid his arms up and around Billy’s back, urged him closer, cried out when Billy pushed even deeper as he gave in to Steve’s insistent tugging. Billy rolled his hips up into Steve, kept a maddening pressure right on Steve’s prostate.

Steve couldn’t hold his climax back any more - fell apart. Clinging to Billy, shuddered under him as the feeling grew tight in his stomach, as the pleasure mounted, spilled over and sent shock-waves through him… he trembled, pulled himself up to bury his face in the crook of Billy’s neck, barely even noticed the damp of sweat that clung to the skin there.

His cum hit Billy’s stomach, Steve's hips jerking with it... the length of his cock sliding against Billy's abdomen. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the fucked out sound filling the air around them was coming from _him_ , he didn’t even know he was capable of sounding so hopelessly wrecked. Like Billy had reached inside him, pulled out that some carnal version of Steve that had long been buried deep… forgotten.

Steve lost his grip on Billy, fell back against the table, exhausted despite doing almost none of the work. He watched with dazed eyes as Billy snarled, drew back to chase his own release - thrust hard and deep with the last of his energy, hard enough that Steve was sliding up the table each time Billy drove into him. And then Billy’s eyelids screwed up, the fingers still clutching at Steve’s hips digging in painfully, hard enough to leave marks behind. 

He gave a final, uneven thrust, and curled over and shuddered. A strangled sound fought its way out from deep in his chest. Steve could feel Billy’s cock pulsing inside him, was brain dead enough to wish they hadn’t even bothered with the condom at all - only to shake his head at himself. He barely even knew Billy, couldn’t believe he was just rolling with… with whatever _this_ was.

Billy slumped over, lay heavily on top of Steve and breathed in deep to catch his breath. Steve tried to steer himself away from the internal crisis he could feel himself threatening to drift into, determined instead to focus on the rise and fall of Billy’s chest pressed against his. Time stretched, he had absolutely no idea how long they stayed like that - it probably wasn’t that long, but it _felt_ like it was. And then Billy was shifting, pulling back. Steve’s hand unconsciously flew to pinch at the edge of Billy’s jacket, like that would somehow keep Billy from leaving

Billy easily pulled away, and the soft leather slipped through Steve’s fingers - like he never even had a grip on it at all. Billy tied off the condom and didn’t even bother to look for a trash can, just flicked it onto the tile floor. Steve sat up, grimaced at the strange slick feeling from the oil still inside him.

“Thanks for the meal.” Billy said with a grin, looked pretty pleased with himself, looked like he was about to turn and leave - just like last time. Steve quickly hopped off the table, winced at the slight twinge of pain in his ass. Managed to get his pants back up and chase after Billy before he made it to the door, got a hand on his arm and tugged him back.

“Hey! You can’t just keep showing up like this and running off after you get what you want!” Billy glanced back, looked affronted… but he stopped, a weird tension strung between them.

“Pretty sure you wanted it too.” Billy said simply, voice dangerous - like he was warning Steve away from pushing this, like Steve was better off just letting Billy storm in and out of his life on a whim.

“Yeah I did… I mean, I wanna get to _know_ you, too…” Steve started to say, had to look away from the intense look Billy was giving him. “Not just sleep with you… I’m not like that.” Steve said, flush creeping up his skin.

“Not like what, a whore?” Billy asked, and Steve flinched at the way it sounded harsh in his voice. “Don’t worry pretty boy, I won’t tell anyone how you _begged_ for it.” 

Steve shoved Billy a little, fury written plainly on his face. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Steve spat, and Billy looked like he was ready to turn back around and leave like he had always intended. “Yeah, okay - jokes on you buddy, cause I’m a fantastic fucking boyfriend!” Steve yelled after Billy as he did just that, as he slammed the front door in Steve's face.

Steve stood there for a second, rage slowly fading - and then he dropped his head into his hands. “Oh my god… why did I say that… yeah Steve, you sure showed him!” He yelled uselessly into the room, let his frustration take over.

He wandered back into the kitchen and frowned at the eggs sitting in the pan Billy had shoved aside, they were somehow both burnt and under cooked at the same time… Steve still ate them. Glaring down at the condom Billy had tied off and flung onto the stone tiles.

* * *

Maine was supposed to be relaxing… that was the whole _point_ of a vacation home. Steve didn’t feel very relaxed, he kind of felt the opposite. Wired, tense. He needed to do something, but there wasn’t much of anything to do here besides stare out at the water.

So that's what he did, after two days of holing up in the house and being miserable by himself… he finally got out, strolled onto the beach straight from his backyard and made his way to the tiny dock that sat about a mile down from their property.

The walk gave him time to clear his head, clear out all the negative emotions that had been swirling around - pushing him down into a pit that had been hard to climb out of. It wasn’t like he wasn't used to one night stands, he was completely aware that it was what Billy was looking for when he’d dropped to his knees in front of Steve.

And he wasn’t naive enough to think there was anything between them other than an intense physical attraction. But he wanted there to be more, so desperately, and he hadn’t felt that way in a long time. There was just something about Billy… he awakened that part of Steve that wanted to be loved, and wanted to give love back.

Steve walked out to the dock, sat at the end of it and let his feet hangover the edge - just barely above the water. Watched the waves come in, the gulls soaring overhead. Listened to the soothing sound of the ocean singing around him. He had no idea how long he sat there for, but when he heard footsteps coming up behind him he realized the sun was already setting.

“Been looking for you.” A voice said, a familiar voice. Steve frowned, thought that if he just kept watching the water, maybe Billy would just go away. When it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen, Steve started to get frustrated… wondered if Billy was actually misinformed enough to think that Steve was still available for a quick hookup after what was said between them.

“And you found me, do you have a ‘pathetic-boy’ radar?” Steve asked bitterly, glancing behind. Billy had a hesitant grin on his face, and it fell when Steve glared up at him. He turned back to stare out into the horizon again with a huff.

Billy sighed behind him, and Steve shifted as Billy came to sit next to him, hung his legs over the edge of the dock beside him. “I’m…” Billy started, and stopped. Steve glanced over at him, watched the way Billy’s face pinched up - like he was struggling.

“I suck at this sort of thing.” He finally said, deflating a little.

“The decent human-being sort of thing?” Steve asked.

“You have _no_ idea.” He said, and it seemed like he thought that was pretty funny - Steve didn’t get it.

“Well try harder.” Steve complained, not entirely unaware of the fact that he was basically pouting at this point.

“I _am_ , pretty boy.” Billy said with a soft smile. Steve swallowed, tried to will away the flush that was creeping onto his skin. “I came here to try.”

“Go on then…” Steve prompted. Billy snorted, got that cocky look on his face again - like he couldn’t really stay humble for very long.

“I’m sorry, for acting like a complete asshole.” He said, “I didn’t want to get attached… I don't get attached.” Billy clarified. 

“Why not?” Steve pressed, curious. There was so much about Billy that was strange, he wanted so badly to fill in all those blanks with things that made sense.

“It just… wouldn't work out, even if I tried.” Billy said, sounded pretty convinced of that.

“That’s stupid… how would you know if you don't try.” Steve said, annoyed.

“Jesus Steve… I just… You really need me to be blunt about this, huh?” Billy asked, standing up and glaring down at him. Steve literally had no idea what he’d done to send Billy from contrite back into anger.

“About what?? What could be so bad that you-” Steve started to say, and then Billy was jumping off the end of the dock and landing gracefully in the water. Steve peered over the edge, wondered not for the first time, if he had slept with some sort of _insane_ person. 

Billy wasn’t coming back up and Steve started to get nervous. Just as Steve was thinking about diving in after him, a little black nose poked up out of the water, followed by a sleek, pointed brown face, long whiskers, beady black eyes.

“Whuh-tha... Hi.” Steve said, eyes wide in confusion. The seal slapped the water with a flipper, made a weird harking sound and did a little swirl around in the water. “Okay.” Steve said, hanging off the dock and staring down at the seal. “Either you’re Billy, or he literally just drowned and I’m a crazy person who's talking to a seal.”

If seals could look unamused, this one was definitely doing that right now. “Billy?” Steve tried again, and the seal nodded enthusiastically. “Holy fucking fuck. Okay this is crazy, I’m crazy - what the _fuck_ is happening?” Steve was standing now, stumbled to his feet quickly and started pacing at the end of the dock. The seal made this barking sound, and it startled Steve out of his panic.

He knelt back down, hovered over the edge of the dock… reached a tentative had out towards the water, towards Billy. His nose twitched, and Steve watched in fascination as the whiskers moved with it - and then Billy was pressing it gently to Steve’s outstretched fingers.

“What _are_ you…?” Steve asked quietly, under his breath. Billy pulled back suddenly, gave him a strange look… and then dove under the water, and Steve watched his dark shape circle under the dock and then back around - and then came back up, not as a seal anymore, but as Billy again.

He looked unsure, hair dripping with salt water as he tread water in front of the dock - looked like he kind of still expected Steve to lose his shit, to start freaking out. Steve was doing exactly that, quietly, in the back of his mind, trying extremely hard not to let that bleed through to the surface.

Steve just swung his legs around behind him, leaned his chest over the dock and held a hand out for Billy - palm open, inviting. Billy looked at it for a second, before a huge grin broke out on his face. He was practically _beaming_ as he clasped his own hand to Steve’s arm, pulled himself up. Steve huffed, struggled to lift Billy until he could get a grip on the dock and do most of the work himself. 

The two of them fell back once Billy was on solid ground again, flopping onto the dock. Water from Billy’s clothes soaked into Steve’s side as it rolled along the wooden planks to drip back down into the ocean.

“What are you?” Steve tried again, turning his head to peek at Billy - who was already on his side, staring at Steve. 

“I’m just me.” He said simply, shrugged.

“You’re a freaking _Animorph_ , dude!” Steve exclaimed, and Billy pinched his nose - like he had no idea what the hell an Animorph was. Which was really the most shocking thing Steve had experienced all day.

“I’m a _Selkie_ …” Billy corrected, rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“I have no idea what that is.” Steve said, and it was his turn to look confused.

Billy just laughed, “If you want… I can hang around, and you can find out.” He offered, shrugged his jacket off and swung it around Steve’s shoulders, used it to pull Steve in close. 

“Sounds like fun...” Steve said with a grin, fit himself up against Billy’s chest.

* * *

Billy let Steve wear his jacket, all the time - like it was a _thing_. They’d be out somewhere, and Billy would not so subtly slip it around Steve’s shoulders, nudge at his arms until he slid them into the sleeves - got comfy.

Steve honestly had no idea what any of it meant, but it seemed to make Billy happy… and making Billy happy made _Steve_ happy. Besides, he liked wearing the jacket plenty. Liked being surrounded by Billy’s smell, liked the way it was often still warm from Billy’s body heat. 

Every once in a while Billy took it back, went out to the ocean - disappeared for a few days at a time, and Steve didn’t really know where he was going or what he was doing, but he was pretty sure it was just something Billy needed to do.

He always came back, showed up at some ungodly hour of the morning... knocking at Steve’s door with a mischievous grin, hair dripping wet. Pulling Steve in for a kiss like they’d been apart too long, like those two days had been more like an _eternity_.

Steve still hadn’t figured out much more about what the hell a Selkie was, but he was kind of okay with that, kind of didn’t care… as long as he had Billy wrapped around him, nothing else really seemed to matter... 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else on the absolute edge of their seat, worrying about those damn eggs? I’m sorry. LOL.
> 
> Olive oil will apparently _mess up_ a latex condom - so do not take the things you’ve learned here and apply them to random encounters with gorgeous men who may or may not be a Selkie. Or do, I mean if they’re a Selkie it’ll probably work out just fine. (No seriously, don’t…)
> 
> (Anyone waiting for a certain other fic, who happens to stumble upon this... well its coming, but not Friday- probably gonna finish that over the weekend wish me luck!)


End file.
